muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Celebrate the Memories of Richard Hunt transcript
Prologue: The opening intro Announcer: "And now, it's time for The Muppets Celebrate the Memories of Richard Hunt, appearing on this evening's broadcast: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, the Great Gonzo, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Bean Bunny, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, Walter and the entire Muppet Show gang." Scene 1: The Rooney-Nabors-Zorich Memorial Hotel Scooter: "Oh wow, look at those wonderful photographs of my previous and late voice performer." Janice: "He was like, my previous and late voice performer as well too." Statler: "Mine too." Sweetums: "Mine 3." Wayne: "He was mine as well." Bobby Benson: "He sure did support me." Kermit: "Okay, everybody, let's look around at the Richard Hunt Memorial Shrine." The Muppet friends look around at the Richard Hunt Memorial Shrine. Gonzo: "Wow, look at all of this neat stuff," Bean: "It's super amazing." Fozzie: "Hey, I got an idea, let's watch some video clips in honor of Richard's memories." Starter Beeping Tribute Clip Number 1: Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear Flashback Rowlf: On Piano Keys Flashback Scooter: I may go out tomorrow if I can borrow a coat to wear oh I step out in style with my sincere smile and my dancing bear outrageous alarming courageous charming oh who would thought a boy and bear could be well accepted everywhere it's just amazing how fair people can be Kermit: "Oh wow, Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear," Scooter: "Fozzie and I remember when we did that when the late Juliet Prowse was on the original classic show." Tribute Clip Number 2: Lost Toy Opera (Placido Flamingo) Flashback Placido Flamingo: Oh where oh where has my little toy gone oh where oh where can it be my toy my toy my only toy oh please come back to me Tribute Clip Number 3: The Joke isn't Funny Anymore Flashback Junior Gorg: but the joke '' ''isn't funny anymowe Tribute Clip Number 4: Belmont from The Christmas Toy Flashback Belmont: "Oh really, this could go on all night, I mean, we're not doing any good standing here, hey, why don't you and I just roll on back to the play room?" Walter: "Wow, super thrilling, I may not have known him, but was Richard Hunt responsible for all of this?" Wembley: "Of course he was, Walter, he was 1 of the greatest voice performers in Muppet history." Robin: "Hey, Uncle Kermit, you guys, let's watch a slideshow documentary of Richard's entire life and career right before he passed away from AIDS related complications at the age of 40 back on Tuesday, January 7, 1992." Documentary Narrator: Richard Hunt was born on August 17, 1951 in The Bronx, New York, USA. He was the 2nd of 5 young kids. The Hunt Family eventually moved to Closter, New Jersey some years later. everybody in his entire family had worked in the show business at some point. Richard always felt he would end up in entertainment as well. While he was in middle and later high school, he put on puppet shows for local young kids, teens and grownups young and old, and he was a fan of the fledgling Muppet characters from a young age. Right after his high school graduation and a 4 month stint of doing weather reports at a local radio station, he pursued a meeting with the late Jim, Frank, Dave, the late 2 Jerrys, Kevin, Steve, Karen, Kathryn and the other voice performers. Richard was also good friends with Mark Hamil, 1 of the Star Wars guest stars on the original classic Muppet Show. On Tuesday, January 7, 1992, he passed away from AIDS related complications in the Cabrini Hospice, Manhattan, at the age of 40. Episode 3136 of Sesame Street as well as The Muppet Christmas Carol were both dedicated to his memories. Scooter: "Oh wow, I sure am lucky I got David Rudman performing my voice right now," Janice: "So am I," Bobby Benson: "Me too," Wayne: "Me 3." Bean: "Well maybe for you guys, Rizzo, Beaker, Lips, Flash and I got Peter Linz performing our voices right now, and we've had Richard and Steve in the past years." Lips: "Well it's true, Bean, they were both our previous voice performers." Bunsen: "Beaker, look over here." Beaker: "Mee, mo, mee?" Bunsen: "It's the Richard Hunt Memorial Quilt, and look, the Richard Hunt Memorial plaque." Kermit: "Oh wow, that's a lot of things to remember him by." Swedish Chef: "I soore meess Reecherd mure thun unytheeng." Rizzo: "We all do, Tim, and we all have ou' memories of him from de past years." Kermit: "Okay, everybody, it's time for the musical tribute number." In Background Kermit: Together again again gee it's good to be together again again I just can't imagine that you ever been gone it's not starting over it's just going on Miss Piggy: together again again now we're here '' ''and there's no need '' ''remembering when Fozzie: 'cause no feeling feels like that feeling Kermit, Walter and Muppet friends: together again Gonzo: again Fozzie: again Scooter: again Rowlf: again Kermit, Walter and Muppet friends: together again again gee it's good to be together again again I just can't imagine '' ''that you ever been gone it's not starting over it's just going on Kermit, Walter and Muppet friends (continued): together again again now we're here and there's no need remembering when 'cause no feeling feels like that feeling together a together a together agaiiiiiiiiinnnnnn together again......... Walter: "Wow, what a super good song, I always knew we could do that in honor of his memories." Announcer: "The Muppets Celebrate the Memories of Richard Hunt was brought to you by McDonalds, Burger King, Baskin Robbins, Toyota, Kellogg's breakfast cereals and Cheetos Twisted Cheese Puffs." Voice Performers Credits Category:Transcripts Category:Television specials transcripts